Behind The Scenes: Second Miltia
by Aeris1172
Summary: I bet you didn't know this: Jin is bipolar. Mizrahi made weed brownies. KOSMOS's arms are broken. Jr. is secretly a goat. WHAT? Welcome to Shion's REAL Second Miltia trip!


**Behind The Scenes: Second Miltia**

**Well, I got really bored one time and I was talking to chaosxshion on Yahoo, so we had the idea to write about where chaos spends the night at Jin's, so be prepared for teh Shion and chaos-ness. And OOC-ness. Because it's behind the scenes! WOOT! This is the stuff they took out and what they didn't want you to see. This is only part _numero uno_. I don't own Xenosaga. Get it in your mind. ME NO OWNY. But I own the things that aren't said. D**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Shion sighed heavily as she exited the building to Vector's Second Division. She had been cooped up for too long. All that time on the Elsa and in space was sure building up need for the outdoors.

"Well, there's no point in getting upset about it. I guess I'll go to the city and have a look around," she muttered, cracking her neck and taking a step towards the city. Soon enough, she knew she should have taken someone with her. Preferably KOS-MOS. Guys were gawking at her and whistling at her after almost every step she took. And to make it worse, her little form fitting Vector dress kept raising too.

"Hey, babe," a scraggly man yelled out, scratching his groin. "Can I get your number, honey?" Shion nervously looked down, increasing her pace. If KOS-MOS was there, she would have kicked every single one of those disgusting perverts asses all the way to the Dämmerung. Hell, she wished anyone would have been there. Even Allen. Maybe if he was there, she could get him to act like he was her boyfriend. But then the men would beat the crap out of wimpy Allen. She sighed. She was at a loss and she knew it.

"You tryin' to take my husband away from me, chick?" A rough looking woman yelled from the porch the man was on. Shion stopped and looked up at her, blinking.

"N-No, ma'am."

"Why you callin' me ma'am? You makin' me feel old!"

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am! I mean, sir! I mean miss!"

"Yeah, girlie." Shion stayed silent and turned away. "Don't you walk away from me young lady!" She couldn't do anything but ignore the woman, for fear of being tortured or tied up in a bag and tossed into a river. "Spike! Sic 'er!" Shion looked up, her eyes the size of potatoes. She saw a dog running towards her, slobbering and barking violently. She screamed and took off, her feet carrying her as fast as they could towards the city. As she turned the corner, she could hear the woman laughing loudly and annoyingly. Observers watched Shion run and squeal from their porches.

"Run, girl, run!" Narrowly, she avoided a trashcan, but the dog didn't. It smashed face-forwards into the aluminum can in its path, yelping in pain. She practically flipped around. A huge grin was plastered on her dainty lips at the sight of the dog cringing in pain.

"Hah! That's right! You can't catch me! Can ya? SPIKE!" She taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. The dog immediately jumped up and barked at her, readying to charge the brunette. She squealed again and took off running once more.

Once Shion finally reached the city, her hair was wind-blown and she was completely out of breath. She smoothed her hands through her hair and stood up straight, taking a deep breath as she pulled down her ridden-up dress. There was a young child running about in a dress like she had once worn when she was little. Shion walked past the hyper running girl and made her way around the city, observing her surroundings.

Shion walked past two tables and two people talking. One woman was talking mindlessly about the doctor's office 'over there' and how she didn't know why they call them doctors.

"Hey, baby," said the man across from her to Shion. She turned around to face him.

"You know Moby Dick's Cafe?"

"The what cafe?" Shion asked, in a bit of a daze from all the lights around her. She glanced at his nametag. ...Ludwig. Who in the hell would name their kid Ludwig?

"Hahaha, I guess that's not too surprising. It's pretty well hidden. They have the best curry there, though! If you like curry, give it a shot," he said. Shion walked off, muttering to herself.

"We have curry every night. Why the hell would I need it now?" She said, glaring at random passersby.

"Whoa! Are you Shion Uzuki!" Another man yelled out. Shion stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, but, who are you?" She responded, blinking. He laughed and held out his arms as if he was going to hug the young Vector head engineer.

"It's me, Nikolai! We went to the same high school!" He paused, looking Shion over. He grinned. "Wow, it's been a long time!"

"Uh... yeah," she muttered, looking at him as if he was insane. "Uh, how come I don't remember you?" Nikolai blushed.

"I was always the one in the dumpster at lunch."

"Oh! I remember you now! Your feet were always sticking up. I liked your shoes," she said, trying to be as nice as she could.

"Why thank you. Look at you- you've changed a lot from that nerdy Shion back in school! You got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Wanna let me take you out?"

"No."

"Uh, okay. Oh yeah, I see your brother in the cafe in the next sector all the time!"

"Like I care," Shion snapped, gritting her teeth angrily. Nikolai laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, wait, you didn't get along too well with your brother, right?"

"Never did, never will," she sighed. She waved and took off, walking past a small child and a ramp to the lab. Suddenly, a bunny jumped in front of Shion, bouncing up and down.

"Congratulations! You've been chosen to be a Civilian Agent for the—ARGHH!" Bunny was cut off by Shion's hands smashing into the top of his furry head and pushing him as hard as she possibly could away from her. He lay on the ground, his nubby legs kicking, trying to get himself up. She jogged up the steep ramp and onto the escalator she got. Slowly, but surely, it took her upwards as she observed her fluorescent surroundings. She passed a large building labeled "Area 40 Publishing Agency" only to be stopped by a man.

"Hey, you! I heard this Area 40 is a famous advertising and publishing agency. Are you familiar with it?"

"Huh? I've never heard of it before…" She said, looking up at the sign.

"Really? Then I guess it's not very famous after all..." He muttered. Shion nodded and walked past him. "I run a leisure facility business and I was thinking of hiring them to promote my new location!" He yelled at her as she walked away. "But I wonder if it's worth it!"

"Probably not," she muttered, not wanting to hear the random man's voice ringing in her ears. Almost as soon as Shion turned the corner, she was stopped by a woman. Annoyed, she tapped her foot and glared at her.

"I apologize for stopping you, but are you Shion Uzuki?" She blinked at the woman dressed oddly in front of her.

"Naww. I'm Rick James, bitch!"

"Oh… Sorry to bother you, Mister James."

"No, I'm Shion Uzuki, but who are you?" Her expression softened.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, a large smile on her face. Shion stared at her as if she was crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Angelina Swaine!" She finished, blushing slightly. Shion's eyes widened.

"Swaine... wait, are you..."

"Yes, I'm the younger sister of Sergeant Swaine, who was on the Woglinde," she exclaimed, a hint of sadness in her voice. Shion reached out a bit, stammering over what to say.

"Oh...ah... your brother, he..." Angelina chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I heard what happened to my brother from the Federation. Was my brother a valiant soldier?" Shion grinned.

"Yes, of course. Aside from the child porn, he was _such _a wonderful person. He was always cheering everyone up," Shion said, smiling. Angelina blinked at her in confusion.

"I-I'm sure he's happy that someone like you could see around his sexual needs and that you call him wonderful. ...A-Anyway, before the Woglinde went down, my brother transmitted some items to me."

"It wasn't any pictures, was it, dearie?" Asked Shion, gingerly setting a hand on the woman's shoulder in concern.

"Ah, no. But, there was a message attached to one saying I should give it to you if I ever met you. The message says it's a Segment File. Here it is," she said, extending a hand to Shion. She looked down and snatched the item out of Angelina's palm. "Oh! Also, I found this one on my own, so I'll give this to you too," she said in a sing-song voice, smiling slightly. Shion nodded and scooted away from her, walking past the large red door, impatient to finally find a place to eat. She saw a sign labeled 'Moby Dick's Cafe' and immediately jogged up the ramp. Looking up at the door in disbelief, she realized something.

"Moby Dick's Cafe? Could it be..." She muttered as she entered the large, glass door into the ship-themed cafe. A smile came upon her face as she observed her surroundings. At the counter, stood a man with gray hair, cleaning glasses quietly. "Wow! It really is! Hey, Boss!" He turned around and smiled.

"Ahh." Shion giggled stupidly.

"Hi!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shion," he said, watching her walk across the room to a stool. "You've sure grown up since the last time I saw you! You were still in high school, right?" He asked, in his raspy old voice. Shion smiled and set her hand on the revealed part of her chest.

"Yes. Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I guess you moved over here, huh?" Boss moved towards Shion and the bar.

"Yeah, there's no stopping the redevelopment around here."

"Kinda like Michael Jackson's face, huh?"

"You bet. I figured I'd at least try to keep the inside looking the same, though," he said.

"Right!" Shion said, letting her arms fall back down to her side. "It wouldn't be Moby's Dick if it was any other way. I mean, Moby Dick's."

"Well, have a seat. You want the usual?" He asked.

"Please," Shion said with a nod and a laugh. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry, too." Boss smiled.

"You got it." He turned around to the sink. "So are you off today?" Shion took a seat and sighed in displeasure.

"I wish," she said, dejectedly, looking down. "No," she began, looking back up again, "unfortunately I'm working. I've got business at the Second Division," she explained. Boss turned to her.

"Ah, right, you're with Vector now. Your brother was telling me about that."

"What?" Shion asked in disbelief, looking around. "Jin... comes here?"

"Sure! All the time." He looked at her, his eyebrows arched. "Wait, you haven't seen him yet?" Shion hung her head. "You've come this far, you out to at least try paying him a visit."

"Oh, not you too. You _know_I have a hard time dealing with my brother," she exclaimed. The door chimes rang and she looked over, half-terrified. Boss chuckled.

"Well, speak of the devil," he said, guessing it was her katana-carrying brother.

"Huh?" Shion asked.

"Wow! Just look at this place, chaos! It's perfect! It feels just like the Pequod, doesn't it?" a voice asked, coming up the stairs and towards Shion and Boss. It was Jr. and chaos. Shion stared at them, feeling her jaw slightly drop. chaos took a glance around and saw Shion sitting on a chair, hands placed on her knees.

"Shion!" He exclaimed, shocked. He crossed his arms, almost nervously. Jr. stood with his arms akimbo.

"Huh!" She gasped, holding her hands up to her chest in terror. Then she sighed in relief and her eyes fluttered shut. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, turning towards them in the wooden chair. Jr. and chaos approached.

"Well... we were starving, so..." Jr. said, trailing off.

"So, we ended up here," chaos finished for him as they came upon Shion, who had gotten out of her chair.

"Soo!" Boss said, cracking his left shoulder. "You all know each other?" Shion looked as chaos nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Kinda," she said, not moving her gaze from his.

"Kinda? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Shion blushed and looked away.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just a little... rattled," she said, shaking her head. Jr. looked at Boss with an eyebrow raised and then back at the taller brunette beside him. Boss crossed his hands and watched chaos talk to Shion.

"Rattled?" He asked, extending an arm as if saying, 'Why?'

"About what?" Shion didn't respond, but looked to Boss. He looked at her, quickly picking up.

"Shion's just got family matters on her mind today, right?" He exclaimed for her. She giggled a bit and chaos and Jr. looked at each other, confused.

"Huh?" They both said in unison. Shion laughed again and headed over to a table. Jr. and chaos followed and took seats on the opposite side of the table she was sitting on.

"So, what do your friends here want?" Boss asked them, cleaning another glass. Shion shrugged and looked to chaos. He looked up at the gray-haired man at the bar.

"What's good?" He asked. Shion grinned and sat her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands.

"Curry," she responded.

"Then I'll have some curry, please," chaos said.

"Me too!" Jr. chimed in, squirming in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Boss grinned at the odd trio.

"Coming right up," he said, walking into the kitchen. Shion groaned and lay her head down on the light red cloth-covered table. chaos looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Asked, Jr. Shion laughed hysterically and looked up at him, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, fine." chaos sighed and she looked up at him.

"What's your problem?" She asked. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, people." Jr. laughed.

"Our chaos here's got a little crush on somebody," Jr. said in a sing-song voice. Shion looked at Jr. in disbelief and wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" She said in a harsh whisper. Jr. nodded, grinning as Shion looked to chaos.

"Who is it? Is... Is it Tony?" chaos's eyes went wide.

"What? I am NOT gay!" Jr. began laughing hysterically at the look on chaos's face and the shade of pink plastered across the bridge of his nose. Boss came out with two plates of curry in his hands. He glanced at Shion.

"Sorry, I only have so many hands. Wanna run back and get yours?" He asked. Shion nodded and stood up.

"Sure," she said, walking off towards the kitchen.

"Could we have some water?" Asked Jr. licking his lips at the oh-so-familiar scent of curry. Boss nodded and walked to the bar, filling up glasses. Shion jogged out of the kitchen and to the table as fast as she could.

"Ow! Ow! HOT!" She squealed, almost throwing the plate onto the table. She shook her hand around, biting her lip roughly in pain. She squinted her eyes together and moaned. "Ohh! It huuurtts!" Jr.'s eyes went wide and he laughed.

"Heh, Shion's _moaning_."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Back at the Dammerung, Red Cloak sat in the bathroom, on the toilet, reading a magazine. The title read, 'Men Gone Wild' and on the front, was a picture of a blonde, tall, muscular boy and the caption 'George wants **you**!' He sighed heavily, tossing the magazine on the small rack beside him, which was filled with gay magazines. He honestly despised using Wilhelm's bathroom. Suddenly, his ears were filled with a ringing noise. He squealed, rushing out of the bathroom, not bothering to pull his pants back up.

"SHE'S MOAAAAAAAANING! SOMEWHEEEERE!" He screamed, running through the halls of the Dammerung, past Wilhelm and White Cloak.

"White babe! Cover your eyes!"

"Why?" Asked White Cloak, turning around. Wilhelm yelped and threw his hand over his eyes.

"DON'T LOOOOOOK!" Wilhelm screamed. White cloak obeyed and squinted his eyes shut as the excited Red Cloak ran past him, squealing in joy.

"Dammit! The Compass didn't tell me about **_this_**!" He screeched, staring at Red Cloak's bare behind. "Cover yourself up! You improper bastard!" Wilhelm snarled at the nude-butted man. Red cloak cackled insanely, running back towards the bathroom. A voice growled from the ceiling.

"Who does he think he is! Trying to take my copyrighted cackle! He can never pull it off!" Screeched the voice, cackling even moreinsanely.

"You! Shut up!" Snarled Wilhelm, removing his eyes from White cloak's face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Shion had finally taken a seat at the small table, sitting across from Jr. after getting a band-aid from Boss. She was sitting with her burnt, band-aided finger pressing against the icy glass of water, picking at her curry with her other hand. Jr. scarfed down the curry in a rush, almost choking.

"This rocks!" He said, curry spitting all over his plate and on the table. Shion looked down at the expelled curry from his mouth and blinked. chaos nodded and tapped the plate with his spoon.

"I get it. So this is where your curry comes from," he said, taking a bite of the food. Boss stood at the bar, watching them curiously. Shion giggled and glanced at chaos.

"Figured it out, huh?" She asked, looking to Jr. "Have you guys heard that rumor?" Jr. looked up and took a sip of his drink.

"Which one?" He responded, swallowing.

"That one that Michael Jackson isn't human!" Jr. laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Tricky bastard's got his face done so many times I can't tell if he's white or black," he said. Shion swallowed a bite of her curry and hummed at him.

"Mm! Racist comment," she shot, pointing her spoon at him. Jr. shook his head and took another swig of his water.

"Nowhere near racist. Just saying."

"Jr.'s right. That comment wasn't racist," chaos said, blinking and looking at Shion calmly. She stayed silent and looked down at her plate. Boss cleared his throat slightly, causing everyone to take a glance at him.

"Mister Jackson has actually eaten here," he said, cleaning another glass. Shion choked on her curry and bent over away from the table, laughing hysterically. Jr. looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay, Shion?" He asked. She nodded, still laughing with tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. "Describe him," Jr. commanded to Boss. Boss blinked and set the glass down.

"Well... He was tall... his skin was black and his head was shaved. He was wearing a dress-like thing and it was purple... There was a pink collar... And there was a purple belt around his waist."

"You moron! That's Helmer, not Michael Jackson!" Jr. snapped as Shion sat back up, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"...Who's Helmer?" Asked Boss, picking up another glass and cleaning it slowly with the rag he had been using for at least an hour. Jr. rolled his eyes inwardly and turned back to Shion.

"By the way," Shion said, "how's Momo? Is she done already?" Jr. continued to shovel curry into his mouth.

"They told us the main examination will start tomorrow," chaos said. "There don't seem to be any problems." Jr. shook his head, disagreeing.

"No," he said, swallowing the curry that was in his mouth. "Mizrahi had installed a system code in her for his own use." Shion blinked.

"What did he have in there?" She asked, taking a sip of her water and pushing her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Recipes," Jr. replied.

"For what?"

"Weed brownies," he said, a very serious expression on his face. Shion's jaw dropped slightly and she let out an unbelieving laugh.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Jr. nodded, as did chaos.

"Yes. One of the UMN engineers was checking it out today and had to hack through a system code to get to her personality layer to make sure everything would be alright for the examination," chaos said, taking a large gulp of his water as Shion laughed once more and took a spoonful of curry into her mouth.

"Then, bam!" Jr. exclaimed, curry flying out of his mouth once more. "A weed brownie recipe pops up. Poor guy almost got fired."

"Ooh," Shion said, wincing. "I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah," Jr said. "So since we had some free time, we thought we'd visit the city," he finished, still shoveling curry into his mouth.

"I see," Shion said, sounding slightly wise. chaos looked to her.

"What about you? Did you turn over KOS-MOS already?" He asked. She sighed lightly and looked downwards, seeming sad.

"Uh, yeah… It was hard to get her to let go of the steel post outside of the building though. She's really terrified of those people. So, I had Allen take over the process. He almost broke her arms, but it worked. It might take some time though, depending on what else crops up," she said. "…Not fixing her arms, getting the work done." Jr. took another gulp of his water, then set it back down on the table, looking at Shion slightly concerned.

"Did something happen over there? You don't look very happy," he said. Shion sighed again.

"You know how it is. Allen's not very good with persuading her… I don't like it when she's broken, and plus we've been together for a long time, so saying goodbye is well, you know."

"Ohmygod, are you saying you guys are _lesbians together_!" Jr. screeched.

"Ew, God, no!" Shion retorted, looking sick to her stomach. "Eewww." Jr. shrugged.

"Hmm. That tough, huh?" He asked, scarfing down some more curry. chaos sat up straight, crossing his arms and looking to Jr.

"Well, yeah. Think about it. What if you had to give up your precious hardcore gay porn collection? How would that feel?" chaos asked.

"No, no. You're mixing it up. Those are _Gaignun's_." He said. Shion set her head down on the table, suppressing laughter.

"Oh," chaos said. "Then Kahles scope." Jr's face dropped.

"Oh, that would be tough! My wallet **and **my heart would both grieve," he said, scratching his neck over his turtle neck red sweater. Shion looked up, calmed after her almost laughing fit.

"Told you," chaos said, childishly.

"Puh-lease, do you really have to compare KOS-MOS to Jr.'s collection?" She begged, shaking her head. Her and chaos laughed for a moment, while Boss watched them, his interest in their conversation waning. The bell at the door rang, and in walked a tall, average figure. Boss picked up a glass and began cleaning it again.

"Good afternoon, Boss," the slightly airy voice said. Boss looked up, grinning.

"Heeey, welcome back! What a coincidence! Just now, Shion was…" He trailed off as he looked over to the trio's table, not seeing Shion in her seat as Jin stepped up the small set of stairs, looking as well. "Huh?" He said, confused.

At the table, there was still Jr. and chaos. The redhead was still shoveling in curry like there was no tomorrow, while chaos ate slowly. chaos firstly noticed Shion was gone, and stared into the corner in which she was hiding. Jr. chugged the rest of his water, then set it down and slunk into his chair. He suddenly opened his eyes and noticed Shion was gone. He let out a gasp and sat back up, looking for her. He then noticed she was crouched on her knees in the corner, hands on her thighs. She looked over to him as he saw her.

"Huh?" He stammered. She winced and put her hands up to her chest, begging him not to say anything. His brow furrowed. "You're praying?" He asked in confusion. She slightly shook her head, and then set one hand on her chest. "Your chest?" She threw her hands up and down, telling him to shut up. "You're playing the drums?" He asked again. She shook her head and he leaned forwards, raising his voice.

"Man, I give up! What are you trying to say, Shion?" She frowned.

"Not so loud!" She whined, then threw her hands over her mouth, still looking extremely angry. She gasped. "Ah!" Jin looked around.

" 'Shion?' And a voice I've heard somewhere before…" He stalked around the corner, looking for his little sister. She shook, not wanting him to see her, and when he did, she covered her own face with her hands, hoping maybe she'd pull a disappearing act. She finally removed her hands, wincing as she looked up at the katana-carrying man.

"Uh, hi," she said, waving at him weakly. "Long time no see…"

"Yeah… May I join you?" He asked.

"Um… Haha, sure," she said nervously, looking at the table. Jin glanced at her friends.

"Hello. I'm Jin Uzuki, and who are you all?" He questioned.

"I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr.," Jr. responded, waving and grinning like a small child. Jin nodded at him.

"My name is chaos," the silver-haired boy responded, nodding at Jin. Jin nodded back.

"Should you guys, like shake hands or something?" Jr. said, popping a piece of gum into his mouth. chaos shrugged.

"Whatever," Jin said as chaos stood up and approached him. Jin extended his hand to chaos.

"I'm Jin!" He said. "Jin Uzuki! _Better_ than James Bond! Cause I have a katana and he DOESN'T! Pllleeeased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," chaos said kindly. They both turned and walked to the table. Jin walked to the other side of the moping brunette, whose head was in her hands. She set her hands back down on the table as Jin walked behind her and took a seat in the wooden chair.

"So, you're both with Shion," he concluded.

"Oh, no," Jr. said. "We've never touched her." Shion buried her head in her hands again.

"…Tell me, had my foolish sister been causing you trouble?" He asked. Shion immediately removed her hands and glared at Jin.

"Foolish?" She demanded. chaos's glance moved from her to Jin.

"Quite the opposite. You know, we're actually very much in her debt," he explained truthfully. Jin crossed his arms, looking slightly shocked.

"Truly?" He inquired. "You know, you don't _have_ to be nice just because she's here." Shion smacked her hands on the table.

"Jin!"

"It appears I'm not very welcome here, am I?" He asked, tapping his shoulder lightly. Nobody knows why he did that, because it was just really stupid.

"Uh, why'd you just tap your shoulder?" Jr. asked.

"I don't have a clue. I just thought it might make me look smart," Jin replied, smiling.

"No, sorry. You looked like an idiot."

"I think Shion agrees, don't you dear sister?"

"Oh come on. I didn't say that," she whined. "I just—"

"Uh, hey Boss. I'll have what they're having, please," Jin said, veering off subject. "_Extra_ spicy." Shion glared at her brother.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She whined, crossing her arms. Jr. was finding this argument highly amusing.

"I _am_ listening," Jin explained. Shion rolled her eyes. "So, what where you saying?" He asked. Shion sighed and looked away.

"Forget it," she complained, putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head. "It's just not worth it."

"Well, then… Have you been in any relationships?" He intruded into her life. Shion gaped at him.

"How dare you ask me such a question, Jin? That's rude!" She shrieked, shaking her head.

"Oh, so you haven't? Poor Shion can't get no ass," he said in a sing-song voice, eyes glinting mischievously. "Shion can't get no…. sa-tis-fac-tion! She can't get no… sexual re-act-ion!"

"Jesus Christ, how old is that song?" Jr. asked, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Jr. It's not funny. Boss, could I _please _have a Starbucks bottled mocha frappuccino?" She pleaded the man at the counter.

"Sure, let me grab one out of the freezer," Boss said, getting down on his knees, and disappearing behind the counter.

"What happened to that Kevin man that you were going steady with?" Jin pried, glancing at Shion.

"He died. Plus he was _way _too obsessive," she said casually.

"Oh, he died… Okay… Let's see. Well, what about that David guy?"

"I don't know. We just never dated—Hey! Why am I telling you about my life? Can we please stop talking about my love life?" She suddenly said, looking at Jin angrily. Boss strode over with Jin's food, and Shion's Starbucks mocha frappuccino, and set it on the table.

"There you go," he said, walking back over to the bar, to go clean glasses, because, obviously, he has no life outside of glass cleaning. Jin looked at Shion again.

"You know, you could have called me. I would have come to meet you."

"I didn't… um, know your number," she lied, twisting the cap off her mocha frappuccino.

"Right… So, how long are you here anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I… I was busy! My um… friend broke her arms! Both of them!" She said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "The only reason I'm here is because I got a sudden assignment." She pulled her arm down, and turned her head towards him.

"Yeah, she's a nurse too. She fixed her friend's arms," Jr. jeered, smirking. Shion cast a quick glare at Jr., then took a long swig of her drink, which halved the fluid in the glass bottle.

"I have to spend tonight getting ready for the return trip," she lied.

"Huh? Hey, I thought you said—" Jr. was interrupted by Shion's foot. "Ow!" He shrieked, sounding slightly like a goat.

"Uh, ah… Haha. Never mind. It's nothing really," she said, looking upwards and scratching her head once again. Suddenly, her connection gear began beeping.

"Oh. I wonder who that could be," she said, pulling it out of nowhere and pressing the on button.

"Hey, Chief. How's it going?" Allen said. He was sitting at a desk in Vector, typing away. "Listen, about KOS-MOS, it looks like the Tertiary Equipment code's going to take a little while. Probably about two or three days, at least I'd say. We also have to fix her arms." Jin watched the screen in amusement as Shion sighed.

"So, I guess we can just take it easy for a while, okay?" Shion set the gear down on the table, and buried her head in her hands. Jin smirked at her.

"Uh, Chief? Is something wrong? You look kind of upset…" He said. Jr. scratched his neck, feeling sorry for Shion.

"I'm guessing this isn't a practical joke?"

"Wha?"

"Nothing. Your timing is _so_ perfect. Thank you," she said, looking over at Jin angrily.

"Wait, Chief!" Allen was cut off as Shion pressed the power button again.

"I see. So, you'll be taking it easy for a while, hmm?" He prodded. Shion broke.

"Okay, fine. I'll come back home, all right? Will _that _satisfy you?"

"Oh, right. Would the two of you like to come visit? It's not far from here," Jin asked chaos and Jr. Jr. glanced at chaos.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked..

"I dunno. It's a family reunion. We'd probably just be in the way. Wouldn't we?" He inquired, glancing at Shion. She held her hands in a praying position and gave him a 'please do this for me, chaos!' look.

"Ah… Hahaha… Of course, we could always take you up on your offer. Just for a little while…"

"Yeah, that's right, bitch. No one can refuse _my_ offers," Jin said conceitedly, smirking at chaos.

"…Jin! Don't start," Shion complained, finishing off her mocha frappuccino.

"Bitch, please. Talk to the hand," Jin said, a hint of extreme queerness in his voice as he stood up and made a few 'tch!' noises. Shion watched him walk towards the door.

"Don't worry about the food and drinks. It's on the house," Boss said casually, waving at Shion as she approached Jin, followed by Jr. and chaos.

"Thanks, Boss," Shion said, looking at Jin, who was stroking his hair. She rolled her eyes. "Bye."

"Come on," Jin whined, walking out of the restaurant, the bells chiming as the door opened and closed. Why, no one will ever know, because it's a sliding door. Shion turned to chaos and Jr.

"I'm sorry, he has bipolar disorder," she explained, shaking her head. "He's been weird like this ever since Mom and Dad died."

"Heh, that's okay. I like his weirdness," Jr. said, following behind the already out of the door Jin.

"Don't worry about it," chaos said, smiling at Shion. "I've seen much worse."

"Well you haven't seen him when he has caffeine. So, just make sure he doesn't get any caffeine when we're around…" Shion sighed, and chaos walked past her.

"Come on. I'm anxious to see the house," chaos said, walking past her and giving her a nudge with his shoulder. She sighed and rubbed her arm where he'd touched her.

"…Oh, all right. I'm really not in the mood for it, but I'll go home for a visit anyway. It's a little ways from the city, but not that far." She took a long moment for a dramatic pause, then sighed heavily, walking out of the door hesitantly. As she stepped foot outside, everything seemed calm… Oh, but how she was wrong!

"YOU'RE IT!" Jin screamed as he tapped Jr. on the top of the head and ran off, laughing maniacally, his kimono flying everywhere, revealing the rainbow squirrel suit he had beneath it. Shion's jaw dropped, and she smacked her hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking in disbelief and embarrassment. Jr. took off running after the Super Squirrel Katana Carrying Ninja Man, laughing like a little boy playing in the mud. Beside Shion, chaos stood watching as well, his mouth agape.

"Oh, my goodness," Shion whispered. Jin's cape totally whipped off, and flew into an elderly woman's face, knocking her off her feet. Jr. caught up with Jin and pulled his ponytail.

"You're it now!" Jr. shrieked, running past Jin.

But Jin was too good for him.

He spread his arms out and ran as fast as he could, jumping into the air at one point. He soared onto Jr.'s back, his fluffy rainbow tail flicking everywhere frantically, hitting random passersby in their faces, and elsewhere. Slowly, chaos glanced at Shion.

"Maybe I _haven't _seen worse."

**xXxXxXx**

**Woohoo! Part one is finally done! It's taken me literally forever to finish this chapter. This is only the first part because it is… SEVENTEEN PAGES LONG! Oh my flippin' goodness. The next part may or may not be longer. I'm not sure. But it will take quite a while to crack out, I'm sure of. Special thanks for this chapter goes to chaosxshion and KOS-MOSrox for ideas and stuff! ALSO THANK YOU STARBUCKS, FOR MAKING MOCHA FRAPPUCCINOS. XD **

**Do me a favour, and click that little blue/purple button down there that says 'Go' and give me a lovely review. Thanks!**

**-Aeris**


End file.
